Encounter
by Secret Lilac
Summary: Masa lalu di hari hujan itu kembali terukir dibenak Kurosaki Ichigo. Masalah semakin runyam ketika Grimmjow dan fraccion-nya menyerang Kota Karakura di malam hari. Sousuke Aizen adalah dalang dari semua kekacauan ini dan juga amarah yang disimpan oleh Ichigo. /"Kau...Espada Aizen..."/


**Encounter**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

Bagi Masaki Kurosaki, kebahagiaan terbesar yang pernah ia rasakan adalah menjadi seorang Ibu ketika ia mendapatkan dua buah hatinya. Mereka begitu mungil dan terlelap dengan nyaman berbalut selimut yang menjaga keduanya dari udara dingin. Ia bersyukur tidak hanya mendapatkan mereka. Si sulung yang terlihat begitu berbeda dengan kulit pucatnya diberinya nama Shiro, sedangkan Si bungsu dengan rambut cerahnya itu diberinya nama Ichigo. Masaki begitu menyayangi kedua buah hatinya begitu juga Keluarga kecil miliknya.

Keluarga kecilnya kini terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran kedua putranya tersebut.

Meskipun kembar, Shiro dan Ichigo sangatlah berbeda. Shiro jauh memiliki keberanian dibandingkan Ichigo sedangkan Ichigo sangatlah pemalu dibandingkan Shiro yang cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru mereka ketahui. Walaupun begitu, keduanya sangatlah rukun dengan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama. Dimana ada Shiro disana juga ada Ichigo, Dimana ada Ichigo disana juga ada Shiro. Keduanya tak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain dan masih tidur bersama walaupun Isshin dan Masaki telah menyiapkan kamar terpisah untuk keduanya.

Diantara keduanya—hanya Ichigo yang dianggap paling lemah dan sangat mudah untuk diejek oleh rekan-rekannya di Sekolah. Hanya karena surai cerahnya yang tampak berbeda dengan yang lain, Si bungsu Kurosaki kerap mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Ichigo tetaplah Ichigo, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

**BUGH!?**

Pukulan keras itu segera melayang tepat mengenai pipi seorang bocah yang mengenakan topi berwarna merah. Tubuh bocah malang yang dipenuhi dengan luka bekas pukulan itu kini terpuruk bersama dengan keempat orang temannya. Keadaan teman-temannya juga tak jauh beda dengan bocah malang tersebut. Mereka memandang dengan takut sosok yang berdiri tertatih-tatih di hadapan mereka.

Hanya dengan kilatan dari bola mata emas dari sosok tersebut mampu membuat mereka bersusah payah untuk bangun dan segera kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Che—Gerombolan orang-orang payah! Seharusnya mereka menggunakan otak mereka sebelum melakukan hal bodoh" gerutunya kesal sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya dimana terdapat luka akibat serangan keempat orang bodoh barusan.

"Shii—Nii! Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara panik itu segera terdengar di telinganya bersamaan dengan sosok bocah cilik yang berlari menghampirinya. Manik cokelatnya memandang sedih penampilan bocah yang berdiri di dekatnya itu. Bajunya kotor dan penuh dengan noda ditambah luka-luka memar yang menghiasi kulit pucatnya

Bocah berkulit pucat itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan dirinya yang sudah jelas terlihat kacau seperti seorang berandalan yang habis berkelahi. Dengan santainya ia menepuk bahu bocah disampingnya. "Sudahlah, Berry… Tidak perlu memusingkan hal-hal kecil" jawabnya terdengar cukup sederhana

"Tapi, Shi—!"

"Ayo pulang. Okaa-san dan Tou-san pasti khawatir kita berdua masih belum pulang…" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan bocah tersebut dan melangkah meninggalkan Gerbang Sekolah.

"Gomen ne, Shiro-Nii…" gumam bocah itu sedih sambil menundukan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. "Kalau saja Shiro-Nii tidak datang—pasti tidak akan terluka seperti ini…" sesal Si bungsu Kurosaki

"Mah—Kau bicara apaan sih, Ichi… Otak kecilmu itu bisa terbakar kalau terus menerus dipakai berpikir tahu" guraunya sambil tercengir lebar mengacak-acak surai cerah kembarannya tersebut. Ia justru mendapat tatapan kesal dari Ichigo yang tidak terima diejek olehnya. "Lagipula, mana ada seorang ada Kakak yang rela membiarkan Adiknya terjebak dalam masalah seperti tadi. Daripada menyesal kau seharusnya memuji diriku, Ichi~ Hahaha…"

"Mo—! Shii! Kenapa kau bisa tertawa seperti itu… Padahal aku mencemaskanmu baka!" protes Ichigo merasa sia-sia mengkhawatirkan sang Kakak yang malah tertawa puas bak pahlawan disampingnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu mengkhawatirkanku? Gerombolan kecoak itu pasti tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah mereka berhadapan denganku tadi! Hahaha~" jelasnya dengan bangga

Ichigo mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Shiro tidak pernah menganggapnya dengan serius dan selalu menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk mengalihkan topic pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi. Seakan ia tidak ingin membuat dirinya semakin merasa bersalah dengan hal yang menimpanya. Ichigo tidak bisa menutupi perasaan iri kepada Sang Kakak yang selalu bisa melakukan segala hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya. Terkadang Ia ingin dirinya lebih berguna untuk Sang Kakak. Tetapi Ichigo kecil masih bingung memikirkan hal yang setidaknya dapat ia lakukan untuk Shiro…

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri—" suara lembut itu menyapa kedua sosok cilik yang memasuki Rumah. Masaki Kurosaki hanya memandangi keadaan salah satu Putranya yang nampak berbeda. "Shiro… Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Si sulung.

Ichigo memandangi Masaki dengan raut muka bersalah. Dan tanpa harus bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Masaki sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya mandi dulu sebelum makan malam…" ucapnya memberitahu "Setelah itu, Kaa-san akan mengobati luka Shiro hmm…" tambahnya

Ichigo dan Shiro segera bergegas menuju kamar mereka untuk menaruh tas sebelum mandi, keduanya meninggalkan sosok Masaki yang memandangi kedua bocah cilik itu pergi. Ia menghela napas pelan memandangi sosok Putra sulungnya.

"Mungkin itu karena nalurinya sebagai seorang Kakak…" ucap Isshin memecah keheningan. Pemilik Klinik Kurosaki itu sangat mengerti sekali dengan pemikiran Istrinya "Shiro adalah Kakak bagi Ichigo. Jadi sudah sepantasnya dia memiliki naluri untuk selalu menjaga Ichigo kalau sesuatu terjadi…"

"Shiro memang Kakak yang baik…" tutur Misaki menyetujui ucapan Isshin "Dibandingkan membiarkan Ichigo menerima luka dan memar tersebut, Ia justru memilih dirinya sendiri untuk menanggungnya… Jangan salah paham, Suamiku. Aku sangat senang—Kita sudah dikaruniai dua orang Putra yang sangat istimewa seperti mereka…"

Isshin hanya berdeham pelan sambil mengangguk pelan "Jadi—Makan malam hari ini apa?"

"Favoritmu, sayang. Sukiyaki~"

…

"Ichigo?" panggil Masaki sedikit menepuk bahu Putra bungsunya yang kelihatan tidak bersemangat duduk bersamanya di bawah Pohon Sakura tempat Keluarga Kurosaki mengadakan acara piknik tahunan Keluarga. Masaki mengetahui sesuatu tengah menganggu Putranya sehingga Si bungsu terlihat tidak bersemangat untuk mengikuti Sang kakak yang kini tengah bermain bersama Ayah dan juga kedua Putri kembar mereka.

"Kaa-san…" gumam Ichigo memandangi manik cokelat yang sama dengannya itu.

Masaki tersenyum lembut "Ada apa dengan Ichigo kecilku?" tanyanya sambil membelai wajah Ichigo "Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Ibu…"

Untuk sesaat Ichigo terlihat ragu. Berkali-kali Ia menatap Masaki dan berniat membuka mulutnya—tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menunduk kebawah. Walaupun begitu, Masaki tetap menunggu Putranya dengan sabar.

"Kaa-san… Apa aku ini… Beban untuk Shi-Nii?" gumamnya pelan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian, Sayang?" tanya Masaki menunggu kejelasan dari pertanyaan Putra bungsunya itu.

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya. "Habisnya… Selalu saja aku yang dilindungi Shi-Nii, Aku juga yang paling lemah dari Shii. Bahkan aku selalu membuat Shiro terluka setiap pulang dari Sekolah karena melawan para pengganggu—Aku… tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membantunya…" jelas Ichigo dengan suara bergetar "Aku ingin kuat seperti Shiro… Tetapi pada kenyataannya aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Gomen Kaa-san, Aku selalu membuat Shii terluka…"

"Ichigo…" panggil Masaki mengangkat wajah Putranya lalu menyeka setitik air mata Sang buah hatinya itu "Jangan pernah menganggap dirimu sendiri tidak berguna. Shiro hanya berusaha melindungi Adik kecilnya saja, Karena itu ia tidak keberatan jika harus terluka demi melindungimu. Coba kau pikirkan kalau dirimu terluka… Shiro pasti jauh lebih sedih melihatmu seperti itu" jelas Masaki

"Tapi Kaa-san…"

"Kau… Meskipun tidak bisa berkelahi dengan gagah seperti Aniki-mu—pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya, Sayang" hibur Masaki tersenyum kecil "Karena itu jangan menangis, Sayang. Kalau Kakakmu datang dia pasti khawatir melihat air matamu…"

"Kaa-san… Tapi aku masih belum tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan…" ucap Ichigo

Masaki hanya berdeham pelan "Kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya nanti, Ichigo kecilku…" jawabnya sederhana kemudian beralih menyiapkan makanan untuk yang lainnya

Ichigo menaikan alisnya heran "Bagaimana caranya untuk bisa mengetahuinya, Kaa-san?" tanyanya

"Kau akan tahu nanti… Aniki-mu yang akan memberitahunya untukmu, Sayang…" jawab Masaki

Setelah pembicaraan keduanya saat piknik Keluarga seminggu yang lalu, Ichigo masih belum bisa mengetahui hal yang dimaksudkan oleh Kaa-san kepadanya. Hal itu membuat Ichigo semakin bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana Shiro akan memberitahunya. Bahkan setelah kejadian keempat bocah yang menyerangnya, sedikit demi sedikit jumblah mereka semakin bertambah. Tetapi Shiro selalu menghajar mereka yang berusaha menyakiti dirinya. Dan setiap kali Shii-Nii terluka…

"Shiro! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo panic melihat luka sayatan yang berhasil melukai tangan kiri Kakaknya. Salah satu dari penyerangnya berhasil melukai Aniki-nya menggunakan _cutter_ yang ia simpan.

Shiro terlihat biasa saja walaupun sebenarnya berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya di depan Ichigo. "Aku baik-baik saja, Chi-Chi… Hanya goresan kecil…" jawabnya terdengar cuek

"Itu bukan goresan, Shi-Nii! Aku… Aku akan membersihkan lukanya…" jawab Ichigo menarik Onii-nya untuk duduk di bangku kecil yang terletak di bawah Pohon.

Bola mata emas itu hanya bisa memandangi kembarannya yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak peralatan keluar dari tasnya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Ichigo membuka kotak yang sebenarnya adalah kotak P3K itu lalu mengambil beberapa kain kasa dan sebuah botol berisi cairan bening. Si bungsu Kurosaki memang sudah sering memperhatikan saat Tou-san maupun Kaa-san melakukan hal seperti ini di Rumah, jadi ia sudah mengetahui hal-hal yang perlu ia lakukan untuk Shiro.

Ichigo membasahi kain kasa itu dengan cairan alcohol lalu menggunakannya untuk membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka tersebut. Setelah darah berhasil dibersihkan, selanjutnya ia menggunakan cairan obat berwarna cokelat untuk luka sayatan Shiro sebelum membalut bagian tersebut dengan perban. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan dengan beberapa luka memar lainnya tetapi tidak menggunakan perban untuk membalutnya.

Setelah seleesai, Ichigo segera memasukan kembali kota tersebut kedalam tasnya.

"Whoa—! Tadi itu sangat keren, Ichi!" puji Shiro yang sepertinya terkesima dengan kemampuan Ichigo. Ia mengangkan tangan yang telah diperban rapi oleh saudara kembarnya tersebut "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukannya…" tambahnya

"A—Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang kulihat saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san melakukannya…" balas Ichigo

"Haha—Tapi dengan begini aku tidak perlu lagi meminta Kaa-san mengobati luka-ku~ Karena aku sudah punya Dokter pribadi disini…" tukas Si sulung tersenyum senang

Ichigo merengut "Bukan berarti kau bebas berkelahi terus, Shi-Nii!" sanggah Ichigo begitu mengetahui maksud Sang Kakak untuknya

"Tapi itu hubungan kerja sama yang baik! Aku berkelahi dan kau yang merawatku~ Hehe… Aku pintar juga, 'kan~" candanya

"Mou—Ayo pulang!" sahut Ichigo melangkah pergi

"Oi, Berry-chan! Tunggu aku!"

"Shiro! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama panggilan seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau kan terlihat imut~"

"Ugh! Baka Shii!"

Berkat kejadian tersebut, Ichigo kecil kini mengetahui hal yang sesungguhnya dapat ia lakukan. Untuk saat ini, Ia cukup merasa senang dapat membantu Shiro dengan merawat luka yang didapatkan Sang Kakak setelah berkelahi. Ichigo juga semakin sering membantu Kaa-san maupun Tou-san di Klinik. Tetapi—hanya sekedar mengobati luka Shiro tidaklah cukup bagi Ichigo, Ia ingin menjadi kuat seperti Aniki-nya.

Karena itu, saat Shiro mengatakan ia ingin bergabung dengan Klub Dojo yang baru-baru ini melakukan siaran di acara televisi—Ichigo juga memohon untuk bisa bergabung dengan Klub yang sama kepada Kaa-san. Masaki yang mendengarkan permintaan dari kedua putranya itu tidak bisa menolak dan mengizinkan mereka untuk mendaftar sebagai murid di Dojo. Kebetulan letak Dojo lumayan jauh dari Kompleks Rumah mereka, sehingga Masaki harus mengantar kedua Putranya setiap sore kesana.

Di hari pertama memasuki Dojo, Shiro sudah sangat bersemangat selama perjalanan menuju kesana. Ia sangat senang memakai seragam Dojo-nya dan kerap mengatakan betapa keren dirinya kalau berpakaian seperti ini. Dilain pihak Ichigo merasa sedikit ragu ketika akan pergi ke Dojo nanti tetapi berkat gurauan yang disuguhkan oleh Shiro mampu membuat perasaannya sedikit tenang. Ya, lagipula tekad Ichigo untuk belajar di Dojo sudah bulat dan ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang 'kan?

Keduanya disambut oleh Instruktur yang mengelola Dojo tersebut—Masaki berpesan kepada kedua putranya untuk bersikap baik selama pelajaran dan Ia akan menjemput keduanya setelah pelajaran selesai nanti. Setelah kepergian Masaki, Shiro mengajak Ichigo untuk berkumpul bersama para murid-murid baru yang kini sudah berbaris dengan rapi. Setelah mengajarkan beberapa gerakan dasar kepada para pemula, Istruktur Dojo mengadakan sebuah pertandingan kecil untuk mengevaluasi kemampuan murid-murid didiknya. Ichigo adalah peserta pertama yang dipilih oleh Sang Instruktur untuk bertanding melawan seorang gadis berambut pendek bernama Tatsuki.

Tentu saja Ichigo kalah di pertandingan pertamanya karena perbedaan kekuatan dirinya dengan Tatsuki. Shiro menghibur kekalahannya dengan mengatakan sudah sewajarnya kalah di hari pertama tetapi dihari berikutnya Ichigo bisa berkembang setelah kekalahan ini. Si sulung juga menyeka bulir air mata yang hendak turun membasahi pipi kembarannya itu. Keduanya duduk berdampingan sambil melihat pertandingan selanjutnya dimulai.

Ketika nama Shiro akhirnya dipanggil—Si sulung Kurosaki itu segera beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya yang nyaman.

"Tenang saja, Ichi—yang harus kau lakukan nanti adalah memberiku ucapan selamat atas kemenangan nanti~" canda Shiro dengan menyunggingkan cengiran lebar kepada Ichigo di belakangnya.

Karena Shiro adalah peserta terakhir maka ia bebas memilih lawan bertandingnya. Ichigo begitu terkejut ketika orang yang dipilih Shiro adalah Tatsuki yang mereka ketahui adalah bintang Dojo tersebut. Shiro dan Tatsuki sudah bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing menunggu aba-aba yang diberikan Instruktur untuk memulai pertandingan. Ketika kesempatan itu tiba, Shiro segera melayangkan pukulan pertamanya. Si sulung dari Kurosaki bersaudara ini sangatlah menyukai tantangan—walaupun hanya berbekal pengalaman berkelahinya, Shiro merasa jauh lebih senang untuk melawan seseorang yang lebih kuat darinya. Bola mata emasnya yang sejak tadi mengamati gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan banyak siswa lain yang bertanding sebelum dirinya membuat Shiro dengan mudah meniru teknik tersebut untuk digunakan pada Tatsuki.

Ketika Masaki datang untuk menjemput kedua putranya, Ichigo datang menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya. Ichigo kecil menjelaskan dengan semangat kejadian di Dojo hari ini kepada Masaki dan juga cerita tentang Shiro yang berhasil menang di pertandingan pertamanya. Seperti biasa, Shiro yang mendengar pujian Ichigo untuknya langsung membanggakan dirinya layaknya Pahlawan membuat Berry kecil itu menatapnya kesal karena terlalu berlebihan. Ketiga keluarga Kurosaki itu segera melangkah keluar dari Dojo untuk kembali pulang menuju Rumah.

…

"Shii…" panggil Ichigo pada sosok Shiro disampingnya

Keduanya kini tengah berjalan menuju Sekolah mengenakan jaket hangat karena udara dingin yang menerpa Kota Karakura.

"Hmm?" sahut Shiro malas

"Barusan aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang berdiri disamping trotoar—Apa dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kita, Shi?" tanya Ichigo

Shiro menaikan alis heran mendengarnya "Kau melihatnya dimana, Berry?" ucap Shiro memandangi Ichigo yang nampak tak mengetahui apa-apa

"Disamping trotoar yang kita lewati barusan, Shiro… Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Tidak… Kau pasti cuma menghayal saja, Ichi…" sahut Shiro mengangkat bahunya kemudian menarik lengan Ichigo dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat "…Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melihatnya…" gumanya pelan

Manik cokelat itu memandangi sosok kembarannya dengan wajah heran dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Shiro barusan. Keduanya meneruskan langkah mereka menuju Sekolah masih dengan bergandengan tangan. Ada banyak hal yang tidak Ichigo mengerti semenjak ia memasuki kelas lima, Ia selalu melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihiat oleh mata manusia. Suatu hari ia berkata pada Masaki tentang seorang Nenek yang berdiri di depan Stasiun Karakura dan hal ini membuat Kaa-san menggandeng tangannya dan Shiro untuk menjauhi stasiun dengan alasan pergi berbelanja bahan makan malam. Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang ia lihat—Ia masih tidak dapat membedakan diantara dua pilihan tentang apa yang ia lihat. Shiro, tidak menjelaskan apapun kepadanya dan sama sekali tidak membantu menjawab rasa penasaran Ichigo.

Tetapi sesuatu yang Ichigo tahu adalah Shi-Nii juga bisa melihat hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Kenapa tidak? Mereka berdua kembar Kurosaki, 'kan? Anikinya pasti tahu sesuatu yang jauh lebih rinci dibandingkan dirinya.

Ia hanya ingin mengetahui kepastiannya…

"Nee, Shi-Nii… Apa hal-hal yang kulihat itu aneh?" tanya Ichigo penasaran sambil duduk diatas kursi belajarnya. Manik cokelatnya memandangi Shiro-Nii yang tengah tidur diatas tempat tidur dengan buku komik yang sedang dibacanya.

Manik emas itu tidak melirik kearahnya dan masih terfokus dengan isi komik yang sedang ia baca, "Tidak…" jawabnya singkat seakan tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kembarannya

Ichigo mendengus sebal mendengar komentar yang diberikan oleh Shiro, "Lalu kenapa setiap kali aku berkata seperti itu, kau selalu menarikku pergi Shi? Kaa-San juga melakukan hal yang sama…" balas Ichigo "Apa… Kau juga bisa melihat mereka, Shi?"

"Tidak…" sahut Shiro sekali lagi dengan nada tak peduli

"Mo! Shi-Nii! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan serius!?" gerutu Ichigo mulai kesal "Shiiroo!"

Tetapi Shiro tidak mengubris Ichigo yang sedang mengeluarkan kekesalannya itu. Si sulung Kurosaki itu masih dengan tenang membaca buku komiknya seakan tak ada gangguan sama sekali. Ia tahu, kembarannya itu akan segera berhenti mengoceh. Dan benar saja, Ichigo mulai berhenti mengoceh membuat ruangan kembali menjadi tenang seperti sedia kala. Perlahan tapi pasti, Shiro segera menutup buku komiknya dan meletakan buku tersebut disampingnya. Ia berdeham pelan lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ichi…" panggil Shiro kali ini

"Apa…" sahut Ichigo diseberang sana dengan nada kesal, Si bungsu rupanya masih marah kepadanya.

Shiro tertawa pelan, "Kau mau tahu sesuatu yang menarik, Ichi…" ucap Si sulung itu dengan nada yang membawa rasa penasaran bagi pendengarnya.

Ichigo yang tentunya merasa tertarik segera melupakan segalanya kemarahannya pada Shiro, "Sesuatu yang menarik? Apa itu, Shii?" tanyanya dengan antusias kepada Aniki

Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di wajah pucat tersebut, "Ingin tahu?"

"Hmm!" sahut Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya

"…"

"Shii?"

"…zZz…"

"Baka Shiroo!" seru Ichigo bertambah kesal melihat kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah ditipu oleh Shiro-Nii. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan Shiro barusan tetapi orang yang bersangkutan justru tertidur dengan pulas diatas kasur. Ichigo langsung beranjak berdiri dan keluar ruangan mereka sambil membanting pintu. Masih terdengar dengan jelas Si sulung Kurosaki itu mengoceh kesal tentang Anikinya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Ichigo, Shiro membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia tidak benar-benar tertidur tetapi ia justru sengaja melakukannya. Ichigo memang selalu ingin tahu dan merasa penasaran tentang satu atau dua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Tetapi kembarannya itu sama sekali tak perlu mengetahui apapun. Shiro sendiri memang memiliki sesuatu yang sama dengan yang Ichigo miliki, Ia justru dapat melihat hal yang diberitahu kembarannya itu jauh sebelum Ichigo bisa melihat mereka.

"…Che—! Kau tidak akan tahu Ichi, kalau rasa penasaranmu itu sangat membahayakan dirimu sendiri…" gumamnya pelan

…

Keesokannya, Masaki kembali mengantar kedua putranya menuju Dojo. Sejak pagi langit sudah ditutupi oleh awan tebal jadi tidak heran lagi kalau hujan turun dengan derasnya saat ini. Shiro dan Ichigo mengenakan jas hujan dan sepatu boots mereka untuk berlindung dari derasnya hujan sementara Masaki menggunakan payung besar untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga kedua putranya. Tampak terlihat oleh Masaki, Ichigo masih sangat kesal dengan Shiro sehingga Si bungsu selalu memalingkan wajahnya kalau harus bertatap muka dengan Anikinya. Shiro yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari kembarannya terlihat cuek dan santai saja.

Seperti biasa, Masaki meninggalkan kedua putranya sesampai di Dojo untuk berbelanja bahan makan malam. Keduanya terlihat senang begitu Kaa-san memberitahukan menu makan malam kali ini adalah Sukiyaki.

"Oi… Ichi~ sampai kapan kau mau terus mengabaikanku…" ucap Shiro ketika keduanya tengah duduk berdua dengan Ichigo yang masih memalingkan wajahnya enggan menatap Shiro.

"Hmph! Selamanya!" tukas Ichigo kesal padanya

"Yakin, tuh? Kau ingin mengabaikanku selamanya, Ichi?" tanya Shiro terdengar sangat terkesima dengan ucapan Ichigo

"Urusai! Kalau ku bilang selamanya ya selamanya! Dasar BakaShii!" jawab Ichigo ketus

Tetapi Shiro justru tersenyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, Ichi~ Terserah apa katamu~" candanya tertawa renyah membuat Ichigo mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Shiro tak berkata apa-apa dan tetap diam ditempat ketika Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya. Ichigo tidak tahu bahwa dirinya terlihat lucu kalau sedang marah seperti ini.

Selesai pelatihan di Dojo, keduanya kembali pulang ke rumah bersama dengan Kaa-san. Ichigo masih marah dengannya tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa walaupun Shiro berjalan disampingnya. Masaki hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi kedua buah hatinya itu, Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Ichigo dan Shiro akan segera berbaikan dan Shiro selalu bisa membuat kembarannya itu memaafkan dirinya. Perjalanan pulang mereka yang selalu berjalan seperti biasanya itu berubah ketika Ichigo mendapati seorang anak perempuan berdiri dipinggir sungai Karakura yang mengalir deras akibat curah hujan yang deras. Ichigo kecil berasumsi gadis itu ingin menyeburkan dirinya ke sungai yang beraliran deras itu. Karena itu Ichigo segera berlari kesana.

"ICHI—!" seru Shiro mengejar Ichigo yang berlarian mendahuluinya menuju sungai

Masaki yang mendengar seruan putra sulungnya segera menjatuhkan payung dan belanjaannya, manik cokelatnya menatap lebar kedua putranya yang berlari menuju sungai berbahaya tersebut. Ia segera berlari menyongsong mereka.

"SHIRO—! ICHIGO—!" teriak Masaki panik sambil berusaha menyusul kedua putranya tersebut. Ia merasa tidak enak—perasaan takut menyelimutinya ketika melihat kedua putranya pergi menuju sungai tersebut. Sesuatu pasti berada disana dan menginginkan kedua buah hatinya. Insting seorang Ibu menjerit keras di dalam dirinya untuk segera mempercepat langkahnya dan mendekap keduanya di dalam dekapan hangat miliknya.

Justru kenyataan pahit yang harus terjadi…

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat berlangsung. Sosok yang Ichigo lihat itu segera berubah menjadi monster besar yang sangat mengerikan dengan kedua mata besar yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bengis. Tetapi sebelum sesuatu terjadi padanya, sebuah tangan mendorongnya menjauh hingga dirinya tersungkur ke tanah dan hilang kesadaran. Ichigo merasa pandangannya gelap gulita dan tak bisa merasakan apapun saat itu. Dingin dan ketakutan bercampur aduk dalam benaknya sebelum semuanya menghilang.

Seakan tertidur begitu lama, kedua kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka karena terusik oleh tetesan air hujan. Manik cokelat itu menatap hampa langit mendung diatasnya sambil menerka ulang apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Ia hanya mengingat Dojo tempatnya berlatih dan menu makan malam hari ini. Beberapa lama setelahnya, Ichigo segera beranjak bangun dari posisinya ketika mengingat Shi-Nii dan juga Kaa-san yang mengejarnya ketika ia pergi ke sungai untuk membantu gadis yang mencoba melakukan bunuh diri itu. Ichigo berusaha mencari sosok Aniki dan juga Kaa-san dengan harapan mereka akan memarahinya karena telah seenaknya pergi begitu saja.

Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Ichigo ketika mendapati sosok berkulit pucat itu terbaring tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Shiro-nii sama sekali tidak menegurnya dan malah berbaring diatas tanah seperti apa yang ia lakukan. Ichigo segera merangakak menghampiri sosok Shiro.

"Shii… Bangun! Shiro-Nii…" panggil Ichigo pada Shiro yang masih terbaring dan menutup kedua matanya. Rasa panik mulai menyelimuti hati Ichigo ketika Shiro sama sekali tak meresponnya. "Shiro… Bangun! Shii—Nii! Jangan tidur disini… Kaa-san… nanti Kaa-san akan marah…" ucapnya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Kaa-san yang hilang

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Ichigo melihat Kaa-san juga terbaring dengan posisi yang sama seperti Shiro-Nii. Tubuh Ichigo segera bergetar hebat dan langsung menghampiri sosok Masaki yang nampak tertidur sama seperti Shiro.

"Kaa-san… Bangun, Kaa-san…" pinta Ichigo berharap Kaa-san segera bangun sehingga mereka bertiga bisa pulang dan makan sukiyaki bersama malam ini. Akan tetapi tidak ada respon yang Ichigo dapatkan selain kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu. "Kaa-san… Bangun… Ayo kita pulang bersama Shii.."

Kembali, Ichigo menghampiri sosok Shiro dengan harapan Shiro terbangun dan mereka berdua bisa membangunkan Kaa-san setelah ini. Tetapi Shiro sama sekali tak bangun juga dari tidurnya begitu juga Masaki. Air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipi Ichigo yang masih berusaha membangunkan kedua orang tersebut. Bahkan Aniki-nya sama sekali tak membuka matanya walaupun ia sudah berteriak memintanya untuk segera terbangun.

"Shiro… Bangun…" rengek Ichigo "Kalau—Kalau kau mau bangun… Aku janji tidak akan marah padamu lagi… Shii… Jangan bercanda… Aku takut…" rintihnya kemudian memandangi Masaki dengan tatapan memelas "Kaa-san… Apa yang harus kulakukan… Shii-Nii sama sekali tidak mau bangun… hiks… Gomen… Seharusnya kami tidak bertengkar… hiks… Shii… Shiro… bangun… bangun…"

Di hari dimana hujan deras itu terjadi, Isshin Kurosaki bersama para polisi yang mencari ketiga anggota keluarganya tersebut menemukan Ichigo kecil yang menangisi dan berkali-kali meminta Ibu dan Kakak kembarnya untuk bangun dan pulang bersama. Hari itu, Keluarga Kurosaki kehilangan dua orang anggota keluarga mereka untuk selama-lamanya. Karin dan Yuzu Kurosaki hanya bisa menangisi peti jenazah tempat Ibu dan Kakak tertua mereka terbaring. Ichigo sendiri tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Kaa-san dan Shiro sudah tidak ada dan merasa bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ketika para polisi tidak mendapatkan satu bukti tentang penyebab semua ini, Isshin-lah yang menutupi semua kejadian yang terjadi kepada kedua putrinya yang menanyakan kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi.

Sejak saat itu, Ichigo membenci hujan yang turun…

* * *

Ketika Grimmjow dan _fraccion-_nya menyerang Kota Karakura, Para Shinigami yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Kota Karakura yang sebelumnya telah menerima serangan dari Espada pimpinan Aizen segera bergerak. Akibat serangan tersebut, Rukia Kuchiki yang saat itu bertarung bersama dengan Ichigo mendapatkan luka yang disebabkan oleh serangan salah satu _fraccion_. Untungnya, Ichigo dapat membawa gadis itu untuk mendapatkan pengobatan dari Inoue sementara dirinya harus berhadapan melawan Espada nomor 6 pasukan Aizen, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan bankai, Ichigo masih belum bisa melampaui serangan yang ditujukan padanya tersebut. Pertarungan diantara keduanya berlangsung dengan sengit tanpa ada yang menyadari _garganta_ yang perlahan terbuka lebar ataupun reiatsu yang muncul ketika sesuatu keluar dari _garganta _tersebut. Baik Toushiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika baru bisa merasakan kehadiran sosok baru tersebut ketika sebuah _cero_ dalam jumblah reiatsu yang begitu besar dan dipadatkan itu menyerang tepat pada area pertarungan Grimmjow dan Ichigo.

Keduanya yang menyadari sosok lain tersebut segera menghentikan pertarungan mereka hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok ketiga yang muncul diantara pertarungan mereka.

"KAU!" geram Grimmjow pada sosok yang tengah berdiri diatas tiang listrik tak jauh dari kawasan pertempurannya.

Manik cokelat Ichigo menatap sosok yang terlindungi oleh bayangan kegelapan tersebut. Ia tidak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika dengan cepat sosok tersebut bersonido hingga berada tepat dihadapan Grimmjow sebelum melancarkan serangannya membuat Sexta Espada tersebut terpental dengan jauh ke seberang sana.

"…Aizen-sama tidak memerintahkanmu untuk menghadapi Shinigami penganggu ini…" sahut sosok tersebut

Awalnya Ichigo begitu yakin sosok tersebut adalah Ulqiorra Schiffer, tetapi postur sosok tersebut jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Ulqiorra ditambah dengan surai panjang sebahu yang dimilikinya. Dengan santai sosok tersebut melangkah dari baying-bayang yang menyembunyikannya. Berkat bantuan sinar rembulan sosok tersebut pada akhirnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Seragam Espada yang ia gunakan merupakan bukti dia merupakan bagian dari tentara _arrancar_ Aizen. Tetapi manik cokelat yang menatap sosok baru tersebut ketika ia perlahan melepas topeng Hollow yang digunakannya mampu membuat Shinigami pengganti Ichigo Kurosaki terdiam dan terpaku dimana ia tengah berdiri.

Cahaya emas berselimut sclera hitam itu begitu ia kenal. Posturnya yang kini telah berubah tidak mengubah fakta bahwa Ichigo pernah mengenalnya sebelum bertemu. Surai perak panjang tersebut justru yang semakin memperjelas semua bukti yang ada. Sebelum Ichigo dapat menggumamkan sesuatu…

"SIALAN KAU—! BERANINYA MENGGANGGU PERTEMPURANKU!" seru Grimmjow melesat dengan cepat hendak menyerang sosok tersebut

Tetapi dengan mudahnya serangan tersebut dibatalkan oleh sosok tersebut. Hanya dengan menggunakan kakinya sosok tersebut membanting tubuh sexta Espada yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya ke atas aspal lalu menginjaknya. Grimmjow mengerang ketika hentakan kaki tersebut justru membuatnya tak bisa berkutik ataupun melarikan diri. Ia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa sosok tersebut sangatlah kuat dibandingkan penampilan luarnya.

"Che—Makhluk hina…" komentar sosok tersebut menginjak-injak tubuh Grimmjow sebagai pelampiasan sebelum menendangnya untuk menjauh. Sexta Espada itu dengan sukses terpelanting ke sisi lain jalan.

Hanya ada keheningan diantara kedua belah pihak kini, Ichigo masih tetap terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam Tensa Zangetsu dengan kuat. Sosok tersebut terlihat begitu familiar bagi Ichigo. Mimpikah ia? Apakah Aizen yang sengaja menciptakan sosok ini hingga sama persis seperti Shiro untuk melawannya? Tentunya, opsi bahwa Shiro—Kakak kembarnya menjadi salah satu anggota pasukan Aizen sangatlah jauh dari bayangan Ichigo. _Subtitute Shinigami_ itu mengasumsikan bahwa Aizen yang telah memanipulasi semua ini. Penghianat _Soul Society_ sekaligus Mantan Kapten Gotei 13 itu memang licik dalam melakukan segala hal. Demi mengejar kekuasaan, Ia menipu _Soul Society_ untuk mendapatkan Hogyoku dan sekarang Ia berniat untuk memanipulasi dirinya dengan membuat duplikasi Espada yang sangat mirip menyerupai Kurosaki Shiro.

Kurosaki Shiro—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kakak kembarnya. Ichigo tahu Aizen pasti memiliki banyak mata-mata untuk mengintai setiap musuh yang menghalangi jalannya. Tetapi menggunakan rupa orang yang telah tiada untuk menghancurkan musuhnya—hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Bagi Ichigo hal tersebut tak dapat diampuni olehnya sekalipun.

"…Kau… Espada Aizen…" geram Ichigo semakin erat memegang gagang Tensa Zangetsu di tangannya. Ia menatap sosok tersebut dengan tatapan tajam.

Kedua mata emas itu menatap Ichigo, "…Menurutmu sendiri, _Shinigami_?" jawabnya terdengar begitu santai tak mempedulikan apa-apa.

"…Tidak bisa kumaafkan…" gumam Ichigo pelan. Amarahnya semakin meningkat begitu juga dengan reiatsu yang dikeluarkannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Pikiran Ichigo menjadi kalut memikirkan rencana picik yang sedang disusun oleh Aizen selain ini. Bukan hanya Shiro, mungkin Aizen memiliki segudang rencana lainnya untuk menumbangkan _Soul Society_. Dengan cepat Ichigo melakukan _shunpo_ hingga berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan sosok tersebut. Tensa Zangetsu yang ada di tangannya bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan.

Akan tetapi sosok tersebut tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia masih tetap berdiri di posisinya seakan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan _Shinigami_ tersebut. "…Apa semua _Shinigami_ menyerang dengan gegabah seperti ini…" gumamnya tidak memikirkan kini sebuah _Zanpacto_ yang sudah berada dekat di lehernya "… Kurasa si Aizen itu tidak akan keberatan kalau aku membunuh salah satu…" sahutnya

Menggunakan _sonido_, Espada tersebut berhasi menghindari serangan _Getsuga Tensho_ milik Ichigo. Seringaian lebar terlihat di wajahnya sebelum ia melakukan _sonido_ hingga berada tepat dibelakang Ichigo. Sosok tersebut melancarkan serangan menggunakan salah satu tangannya—tetapi Ichigo berhasil mengelak serangan tersebut hanya untuk mendapat serangan berikutnya. Sama seperti Grimmjow, Ichigo bisa saja terpental kalau ia tidak menggunakan _Tensai Zangetsu_ sebagai penahannya.

"Lumayan…" balas sosok tersebut kemudian menunjuk _figure_ Ichigo dengan telunjuknya "Tapi coba kalau kau bisa menghindar dari serangan favoritku…" tambahnya.

Ichigo memandangi telunjuk yang diarahkan pada dirinya tersebut. Energi reiatsu berkumpul dalam satu titik dalam jumblah yang begitu besar sampai siap untuk dilepaskan dalam sebuah tembakan _cero_ yang dahsyat. Memang kemampuan para Hollow dalam melakukan penyerangan menggunakan _cero_ bukanlah hal yang asing lagi, tetapi kekuatan _cero_ yang biasa digunakan para Hollow sebelumnya belum pernah mencapai level tertinggi seperti apa yang dilakukan sosok tersebut di depannya.

"…Bang!" umum sosok tersebut melepas _cero_ dengan energy tinggi tersebut tepat di hadapan Ichigo.

_Cero_ yang dilepaskannya melesat dengan cepat menuju Ichigo yang masih tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"MENGAUMLAH! ZABIMARU!" teriakan lantang itu terdengar di arena pertempuran disertai sosok baru yang muncul dengan waktu yang tepat membelokkan _cero_ yang melesat tersebut hingga mengenai gedung terdekat.

"Oi, Ichigo… Kau masih hidup disana…" sahut Renji dengan nada mengejek sebelum memandangi sosok Espada yang berada tak jauh di depannya

"Diamlah, Renji. Aku tidak memintamu membantuku disini…" sahut Ichigo ketus berusaha berdiri dengan tegap walaupun tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka akibat bertarung melawan Grimmjow barusan

"Kurosaki! Maaf kami terlambat datang kemari…" sahut Hitsugaya yang menyusul masuk kedalam arena pertempuran disertai Wakil Kapten Rangiku Matsumoto bersamanya.

"Taicho—!" dengan waspada Rangiku bersiap memegang _Zanpacto_-nya ketika melihat sosok Espada yang berdiri sendirian tersebut. Jemarinya mengenggam erat gagang _Zanpacto-_nya tersebut dengan tatapan tajam terus mengarah pada Espada tersebut.

"Kita tidak bisa lengah… Lawan kita bukan Espada seperti orang-orang sebelumnya… Kalau Espada ini juga ciptaan Aizen, kita tidak bisa tahu seberapa kuat kekuatan yang dia miliki…" analisi Toshiro mengangkat _Hyorinmaru_. "Ditambah lagi _cero_ yang dia gunakan…"

"Oi, Manusia pendek disana…" panggil Espada tersebut dengan nada merendahkan "Kau pikir siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'ciptaan', hah? Jangan menyamakan diriku dengan Makhluk-Makhluk hina seperti dia…" tambahnya sambil menunjuk Grimmjow yang terkapar

Renji menggeram "DIAM KAU ESPADA BRENGSEK! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DENGAN ZABIMARU—!"

Sebelum Renji dapat bergerak dan menerjang sosok tersebut dengan _zanpacto _-nya, Toshiro dengan cepat mencegah Wakil Kapten tersebut sebelum melakukan penyerangan yang sia-sia. Diantara keempat orang ini, Kurosaki dan Abarai-lah yang selalu dengan cepat memutuskan penyerangan sebelum sempat berpikir terlebih dahulu.

"…Apa maksudmu kau berbeda dengan mereka…" selidik Toshiro

"Heh—Karena aku berbeda…" jawabnya santai "Semakin bertambah ramai juga ya disini… Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh kalian saja disini…" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Mendengar hal tersebut keempat _Shinigami_ itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang jika Espada tersebut meluncurkan serangan kepada mereka. Tetapi sebelum pertempuran sesungguhnya dapat dimulai…

"Cukup sampai disitu, Zero…" suara tersebut terdengar bersamaan dengan _garganta _yang muncul dibelakang sosok Espada tersebut. Satu lagi Espada kini bermunculan di Karakura, Ulqiorra kembali menampakan dirinya keluar dari _garganta_. Dengan langkahnya yang tenang, ia segera berdiri tepat dihadapan sexta Espada yang tak sadarkan diri itu sebelum kemudian membopongnya tidak menghilangkan fakta tentang perbedaan postur tubuh keduanya. "Aizen-sama hanya memerintahkan para _fraccion_ untuk menarik Grimmjow kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini dan melanggar perintah Aizen-sama…" terangnya

"Che—Perintah yang menyusahkan…" gerutu Espada tersebut "Padahal aku baru saja bersenang-senang dengan keempat tikus yang ada disana… Yah, Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi~ Kalau suatu saat kita bertemu lagi aku akan memastikan kalian akan tewas ditanganku~" sahutnya berbalik badan sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum memasuki _garganta_.

Sepeninggal Espada yang dipanggil dengan nama Zero bersama dengan Ulqiorra yang membawa tubuh Grimmjow bersama mereka kembali ke Hueco Mundo, keempat _Shinigami_ tersebut meninggalkan area untuk kembali ke rumah Inoue dengan tujuan mendiskusikan apa yang terjadi. Keadaan Rukia sudah jauh lebih membaik setelah Inoue berhasil menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diterimanya. Ishida dan Chad juga turut hadir di kediaman Inoue kecuali Ikkaku dan Yumichika yang tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ikkaku saat bertempur melawan slaah satu _fraccion_ Grimmjow barusan. Untungnya, Yumichika segera membawanya ke Toko Urahara untuk mendapatkan perawatan secepatnya. Nyawanya tidak berada dalam bahaya setelah berhasil melewati masa kritis.

Sepanjang diskusi, Ichigo tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali sosok Espada bernama Zero tersebut. Seribu pertanyaan memnuhi pikirannya saat ini. Memang—baik Shiro-nya dan Zero memiliki rupa yang sangat identik. Bahkan seringaian yang selalu terukir di wajah Espada tersebut sangatlah mirip dengan Shiro-Nii. Tapi tidak mungkin Shiro menjadi _hollow_, 'kan? Setiap jiwa yang sudah mati pasti akan kembali ke _soul society_ dengan sendirinya atau menggunakan _konso_. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan jiwa Shiro sehingga bukannya terkirim ke _soul society_ dia malah berakhir menjadi _hollow_? Tidak! Itu mustahil.

"Kurosaki-kun?" panggil Inoue dengan cemas melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang terlihat muram

"…Aku harus pergi…" gumam Ichigo beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya

"Eh—Chotto, Kurosaki-kun… Bagaimana dengan luka-luka itu…" ucap Inoue berusaha menghentikan Ichigo untuk pergi dengan luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tetapi Ichigo sama sekali tak menjawab dan segera melompat keluar melalui jendela ruangan, Kon pastinya sedang berada di kamarnya saat ini. Bukannya mengambil rute pulang untuk segera beristirahat dan mengembalikan staminanya Ichigo justru mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Dengan cepat ia ber-_shunpo_ menuju sebuah tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap tahunnya. Tempat dimana ia selalu bisa mengenang kejadian masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kurosaki-kun, ya… Kelihatannya dia memikirkan banyak hal tentang peristiwa yang terjadi kali ini…" ucap Inoue khawatir

Ishida membenarkan letak kaca matanya "Entah… Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan si Bodoh itu…" sahutnya cuek

"Bisa saja… Ichigo kesal pertarungannya terganggu…" ucap Chad mengasumsikan

"Hah—! Yang benar saja!" elak Renji sambil mendengus kesal "Mungkin saja dia malu setelah ku selamatkan dari _cero_ tadi—Hahaha!"

"...Daripada memusingkan hal itu, sebaiknya sekarang kalian kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kejadian hari ini akan kulaporkan besok pagi pada _Soutaicho_ ditambah dengan pengiriman pasukan penjaga baru untuk mengawasi Kota Karakura" umum Toshiro menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Haa—Tapi Taichou~ Kenapa kita tidak minum-minum saja mumpung ada banyak orang disini!" ucap Rangiku dengan semangat

"TIDAK ada pesta sampai MABUK! Tidak ada SAKE! Kau mengerti Matsumoto!" omel Hitsugaya dengan tegas pada Wakil Kaptennya yang memiliki hobi minum sake tersebut.

"Mo—Kau tidak seru Kapten…" sindir Rangiku

…

**Tap!**

Kegelapan malam sama sekali tidak mencegah Ichigo untuk menuju ke Pemakaman Karakura, _Zangetsu_ masih berada di punggungnya ketika ia melangkah memasuki area makam. Ia tidak akan pernah salah untuk melangkahkan kakinya kemari karena ia sudah mengingat tempat ini sejak ia duduk di bangku SD. Ia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini kalau merasa sedih ataupun berkunjung setiap hari peringatan setahun sekali. Ketika dirinya sudah berada di hadapan batu nisan dengan ukiran nama familiar itu, Ichigo segera berjongkok memandangi nisan tersebut. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk meraba batu nisan dihadapannya, jemarinya memeriksa ukiran yang terpatri tepat pada nisan tersebut. Meskipun di dalam gelap dimana ia tidak dapat melihat cukup jelas, Ichigo dapat mengetahui nama dari ukiran tersebut.

_Kurosaki Shiro_—

Hanya berada di depan makam ini, Ichigo merasa ia sedang berhadapan dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Mencari jalan keluar dari setiap masalah yang ia terima hanya dengan menemui Shiro-Nii yang selalu bisa diandalkannya dulu. Hanya dengan mengenang hal tersebut, Ichigo dapat mengenang kembali kejadian di hari hujan tersebut. Betapa menderita dirinya di masa lalu ketika kehilangan Kaa-san dan juga sosok kakak kembarnya. Ia yang tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama selalu berusaha melindungi Keluarganya—Karin, Yuzu dan juga _Oyaji_—Karena itu ia ingin menjadi kuat. Tetapi tetap saja…

Ia yang sekarang tidak bisa melindungi apa-apa…

Bahkan ketika ia bertemu dengan _Shinigami_ bernama Rukia Kuchiki dan mendapatkan kekuatan _Shinigami_ darinya, Ichigo masih bukan apa-apa. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa lega meskipun harus menjadi _Subtitute Shinigami_, kalau bukan karena kekuatan ini juga Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghajar _Hollow Grandfisher_ yang menjadi dalang dari apa yang terjadi di hari hujan tersebut. Ia cukup senang bisa bertemu dengan sosok Kaa-san walau hanya sebentar. Cukup bagi dirinya ketika mengetahui Kaa-san baik-baik saja disana serta mendengar suaranya walau hanya sekali. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shiro…

"Shii… Gomen ne… Aku datang lagi kesini…" gumam Ichigo dengan senyuman getir masih meraba permukaan batu nisan yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya itu.

Ia membayangkan kalau saja Anikinya itu benar-benar ada disini maka respon yang akan diberikan Si sulung tersebut adalah…

_Oi, Ichi… Mukamu kusut sekali… Kali ini kau tertiban masalah apalagi, hah? Che—sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal aneh. Otakmu yang kecil itu bisa terbakar nanti… Hahaha~_

"…Baka Shii… Otakku itu tidak seperti itu…" balas Ichigo pelan walaupun ia tahu tidak akan ada orang di tempat seperti ini. Disini hanya ada dirinya sendiri berbicara sendiri dengan batu nisa di depannya.

_Berry-Chi yang malang… Ya, ya—sini~ Aniki-mu yang hebat ini akan mendengarkan semua masalahmu dari awal sampai akhir… Tenang saja! Tidak akan kuadukan pada Kaa-san jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir…_

"…Karena ini rahasia antara kau dan aku… benar, 'kan? Shii…" sahut Ichigo kembali kemudian mulai terdiam sejenak. Manik cokelatnya menatap kebawah kemudian mulai menceritakan apa yang sedang dialami olehnya. Tentang kejadian barusan dan juga hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya layaknya seseorang yang tengah mencurahkan semua masalahnya pada seseorang yang terpercaya.

Ia tidak akan memaafkan Sousuke Aizen…

Ichigo bersumpah untuk menghabisi Mantan Kapten Gotei 13 itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dia yang sudah seenaknya menciptakan _hollow_ yang bagaikan sebuah replica dari Kakaknya.

Tidak bisa ia ampuni begitu saja…

* * *

**Jejak Author;**

Dan… Akhirannya jadi **Cliffhanger** begini. Well, mungkin ada sedikit kesalahan di scene Canon yang sesuai di Anime Bleach. Anyway, Maunya sih Fic ini Sequel dari Broken Promise. Tapi kayaknya ini ngak bisa dibilang Sequel ya? *mikir* Tokoro de~ Selamat menikmati ya minna-san yang membaca fic ini.

Salam,

Author


End file.
